Alpha and Omega
by Darkness567
Summary: for those who read this already or started I just re did somethings


Alpha and Omega

Ah a beautiful day huh Humphrey oh your still asleep sweet dreams handsome. Well I think that I will get up then and go for a walk. Meanwhile morning Kate huh Kate oh I guess she got up before me then oh well I guess I will have to see where she is at. Meanwhile Kate where are you oh now I see her. Wait I have an idea since she always sneaks up behind me this time I will get her. Ah this sun feels so good I wonder if Humphrey is up yet. Okay got you Kate hah. Ouch huh who did that and get off me huh oh Humphrey. Hah looks like I finally got to get you this time after all the times you got me I got you. Hah looks like you did good job about time. Yeah well a first time for everything huh. I guess so you know this feels nice you being on top of me your very worm. Same to you to Kate you feel very warm. Cough ahem I hope that we are not interrupting anything are we. Huh Garth, Lilly what brings you two here. Well Humphrey there is someone here to see you he says that he knows you or something. Okay where is he at. Down there waiting for you. Okay thanks Garth come on Kate let's go see. Right coming Humphrey. Meanwhile hey so can I help you with something or something. No way can't it be Humphrey is that you so you live in jasper now man how are you doing. So do I know you or something because you keep hugging me and it is kind of weird? What have you forgotten about me already bro. What forgotten I don't even know you man. Oh yeah you were pretty little when it happened well let me introduce myself I'm Blake your brother. What did you just say to me? I said that we are brothers Humphrey. No way but I don't even know my parents this is a mistake you have got the wrong guy. No it's not a mistake how do you think I know your name. But how I didn't even know my parents all I know is that I got relocated to jasper. There was a rival fight between our pack and another's the other pack won so our parents said to have me leave me but they must have not noticed you. So I remembered you were there and I saw humans take you out of the den and sure enough you know. So all these years I've been relocated here for my own safety. Yes and it seems you have grown up more than I have expected. Whoa so let me get this straight you are Humphrey's brother and you have come to see him again after all these years you didn't know he was here. How was I supposed to know I didn't see where they took him but I have been searching for quite some time and now here you are? I see well Humphrey I am glad you found you're long lost brother but I think that I am going to lay back down. Okay I'll be there in a minute I love you. I love you to Humphrey. So what was that all about? Oh that is right she is my mate her name is Kate. Oh cool so you got someone now huh congratulations I'm happy for you. Thanks so do you have someone special. Huh no I wish I did but I don't. Wait I have an idea how about me and you go to the moonlight howl and see if we can find someone for you. Huh are you sure I mean I howl sometimes just not that often. Okay I will make you a deal if you can howl in front of me right now right now then we will go but if you don't feel up to it then we will try something else. Okay here I go howl. Wow that was pretty good but do you feel confident. You know I think that I can do this. Okay good well it is getting late so come in to my den with me. Okay now what. Just find a place to sleep till you find your own den in the morning. Okay sounds good. Well good night Kate I love you. Meanwhile yawn Humphrey get up come on. Huh what is it Blake. Kate says you have to get up. Oh she does huh for what. To tell Winston and Eve you know her parents that I am staying here. Oh yeah that's right come on let's go. Meanwhile so Blake was it well if you are going to stay here with us you have to find your own den. Okay Humphrey will you help me. Sure why not I guess. Geez you sound mean. Hah don't worry Blake he get's that way sometimes when he doesn't get enough sleep. Oh thanks for that Kate it sure helps. Meanwhile Humphrey how about this one. Huh sure if that is what you want go for it. Good this is mine then and Humphrey thanks for helping me bro. Sure whatever. Hah you're still grumpy aren't you? No I just need some sleep. Meanwhile ah nice bed good bed. Humphrey I brought us something to eat oh back in bed huh well it is there if you want it. Meanwhile ah I slept good oh food chomp ah tastes so good. So are you enjoying your food? Huh yeah thank you Kate it is very good babe. Glad you like it but don't you have to help your brother with something. Oh god that is right the moonlight howl well I love you Kate and I will see you later. I love you to have fun. Meanwhile so Blake is there any of these girls you like. Well let's see oh she looks pretty. Okay go get her. But wait Humphrey I'm nervous I don't really do this sort of thing you know. Okay look don't be nervous just talk to her like you would talk to me or Kate you know just be yourself. Okay your right just be myself okay here I go. Hello my name is Blake what is your name. Oh hi my name is Sabrina nice to meet you hey you look kind of nervous are you alright. Huh oh yeah just fine. Is it your first time at a moonlight howl. Huh how did you know? Just a guess well since we are here tell me about you. Well I'm just a laid back kind of guy you know I just try to go with the flow. I see so do you have any family. Oh yeah just my brother. What's his name? Do you know someone around here named Humphrey? Oh yeah he his mates with Kate she is my friend. Really that is so cool how you know them. Yeah it is pretty cool but I knew Humphrey was cute but I never knew he had a brother you look just as cute as he does. Really you think that I am cute. Yeah I do. Wow thanks plus I was kind of nervous like you said because you are so beautiful. Really wow you know how to make a girl feel good about herself hey meet me tomorrow at the river over that way I want to talk to you some more. Really okay sounds good. Okay then see you later. Yeah see you later Sabrina. Meanwhile so Blake how did it go. It was awesome she said that I was cute and she wants to me at the river over that way. Wow good job bro I'm so proud of you seems like you have a mate. Yeah well come on Humphrey and Sabrina said that she knows you. Oh yeah she is friends with Kate why does that bother you. No man it doesn't just when she said that it was kind of cool. Okay but are you sure you're not bothered by this. Yeah bro I'm sure it's fine. Okay then well let's head inside. Meanwhile hey Kate I'm home. Oh Humphrey your home I missed you so much. I missed you to Kate I love you. I love you to. Oh Blake hi nice to see you again and I see that you might have a mate tomorrow. Huh who said that? Well Sabrina was just here and me and her where talking about you but good things of course she really likes you. Really she does. Yup she does and tomorrow at the moonlight howl she wants to howl with you and just you. Huh I'm confused why do you say that. Because she told me and plus other wolves tried to howl with her but she always got shot down. Wait so all the other wolves she has tried to be with dumped her or tried to take advantage of her. Yup now you understand right. Yeah plus I do like her and she is so cool and nice to me alright plus I think that I'm not so nervous now. Good get some sleep you will need it. Meanwhile Blake there you are it is nice to see you. Hi Sabrina it is good to see you to let's go. Alright now show me how good you can howl. Hey Sabrina you finally found somebody who will be with you more than less a day huh well whoever you are man good luck you will need it. Huh shut up. What did you just say to me boy. I said to shut the hell up you think that you are so cool huh well you have it all wrong Sabrina is very pretty and nice to me and you jerks don't deserve someone like that so show a girl respect for once and maybe just maybe you can find someone that is just as good as she is so yeah. You little punk I should. Back off Dennis go pick on someone your own size. Huh Humphrey what are you doing here. Checking on my brother if that is okay with you. Huh brother you mean he is your brother fine I'm going see you around Blake. Be careful of that one Blake he is kind of trouble if you know what I mean. Yeah I have noticed thanks again bro I owe you one. Hey no sweat well I'll let you two be alone now. Meanwhile Blake we were about to howl right. Yeah we were. Meanwhile wow you howl so well. Yeah me to I mean you to you howl so beautifully it was amazing. Wow really I do. Yeah you do Sabrina I love you. I love you to Blake uh you don't have to do this but would you want to spend the night at my den with me tonight. Really yeah let's do it. Okay come on. Meanwhile I now it's not much but do you like it. Yeah it is cool it is nice it makes you feel right at home. Blake you know we could do something else other than go to sleep. Huh what do you mean by that oh right. Meanwhile So Kate have you seen Blake. No babe I haven't why. Because I just went to his den and he wasn't there. Didn't you leave him with Sabrina? Oh yeah I did hah he is at her den then. Huh why did you make that smile oh right? I do have to say Kate he will be one happy wolf in the morning. What about you Humphrey. Huh oh you have something planned don't you. Maybe I don't know do I. Oh man this is going to be a great night. Meanwhile the next morning. Yawn huh oh Sabrina you're so soft. Hah morning Blake how did you sleep. Pretty good if I say so myself. Ah well I am getting up if you don't mind. Huh Sabrina where are you going. For a walk I always do it. Well can I come with you then. Sure I don't see why not. Meanwhile yawn huh our noses are touching Kate. Yeah they are you feel so warm Humphrey. You do to Kate I love you. I love you to hey do you want to do something today. Sure Kate what were you thinking. How about we go log sledding today Humphrey just you and me. Wow really okay. Unless you want to do something else. No that is fine just you don't ask me that much so. Well I thought it would be nice just me and you time. Okay then let's go. Meanwhile alright Kate you remember how to do this. Of course I do silly after all I had a good teacher. Hah uh I don't remember but how did we normally stop again. Uh that is a good question don't we usually just run into something. Oh yeah uh oh just like that huh. I guess so wow I almost forgot how much fun that was so Humphrey what do you wants to do now. Uh Kate I was wondering if you could teach me how to hunt like how you do it. Really you want to okay let's do it. Meanwhile okay you see that caribou Humphrey. I see something else to. Huh where. Right there see. Oh your right wait is that Lilly and Garth. I think so yeah it is. Looks like Garth is showing Lilly how to hunt to. Hey Kate how about we get the caribou before they do. Right okay one, two, three go. Hah got it chomp. Huh Humphrey, Kate how did you do that. Well Humphrey saw you before anything else so we weren't just going to let you take our food. Damn it come on Lilly let's go try another spot. Okay Garth don't worry we will get one. That is right we will. So Kate how did I do for the first time. You did amazing I'm proud of you handsome. Thanks beautiful plus you helped. Yeah it was a team effort. Yeah remember Kate world adventurers. Yeah that is right well let's drag this back for dinner tonight okay. Got it let's go. Oh man. Humphrey what is wrong. Nothing Kate just I'm so full that caribou was good. Yeah it was good wasn't it well we should get some sleep. Right that sounds good. Meanwhile Blake can I ask you something. Sure Sabrina what is it. Since me and you have been together for a little awhile now I was wondering if you would like to leave this place and go start a family of our own. Huh really I mean I don't know wouldn't this mean to leave my brother and Kate. Yeah it would but just think about it they already have each other plus it's not like we won't come see them anyway besides Kate is my friend so you know. Right well can we discuss it with them tomorrow. Of course we can plus I was waiting on to see what they say about it. Okay we will tell them tomorrow then. Meanwhile the next morning. Kate, Humphrey wake up we have to tell you something. Huh what owe bro that was loud Kate are you okay. Yeah like you said just loud and why did you two have to yell like that this early. Well I and Blake have to tell you something. Okay we are listening. Well me and Sabrina were with each other last night and talking about leaving Jasper and starting our own family so what do you think. Huh you two are going to leave Jasper park and start your own family okay Humphrey what do you think. Uh well Kate I was only half awake but I listened uh I guess if you two want to do this you can it's up to you. Okay we just weren't sure if you two were going to be upset with us. No plus Blake you may be my brother but you're a grown wolf you can make your own decisions. Wow thanks Humphrey I love you bro. I love you two but it is way too early right now to get up so I'm going back to bed and I wish you both the best of luck. Thanks so Kate what do you think about it Humphrey says yes but what is your answer. I guess I will go with what Humphrey said if you want to. Cool well for now we will let you guys get back to sleep. Okay good because I am very tired. Meanwhile the next morning. So are you ready to go Blake. Yeah Sabrina let's go but we have to say goodbye to Kate and Humphrey first remember. Oh yeah that is right let's go. Huh are you two up already huh Blake where do you think they went. I don't know maybe they are at the train already that's how I got here. Right let's go check. Meanwhile oh there you two are you guys almost missed your train. Humphrey, Kate so you beat us to it huh. Yeah it looks like it now you be safe bro alright. Yeah always huh Humphrey is you crying bro. No of course not just allergies you know the air. Right the allergies well goodbye you two we love you. We love you to Blake, Sabrina come on Humphrey let's go. Okay right. So you were crying huh. No I told you I had allergies from the air. Right that's what it was come on babe let's go home. Right we should do that Kate you know start our own family. Really you would want to do something like that what gave you that idea. Uh I don't know just that me and you have been together for awhile now since that day with the caribou attack I always kind of thought about it. I see well you know I always thought about it myself to come to think of it. Really you have. Yeah I always thought it would be nice to have kids with you Humphrey because I love you. I love you to Kate. 20 years later. Dad come on wake up you promised me that you would teach me how to hunt today. Yawn oh I did huh okay then let's go Zack. Yes thanks dad. Sure but it's like your mother said always stay focused on the caribou okay. Yes dad but dad. Yes what is it. Well I was just wondering where is mom today I didn't see her get up. She had to get up early today because her and your Uncle Blake and Aunt Sabrina are coming so she had to go get them. Oh cool well at least it is just me and you for right now. Yeah I guess it is oh look there is a caribou okay you ready. Yeah dad let's go. Okay on my mark three two one go. Chomp yeah we got it dad. Hah it seems we did I'm proud of you. Thanks dad now let's get back to the den. Right let's go. Meanwhile Humphrey and Zack should be back soon oh there you two are it seems you got a caribou very proud of you Zack. Thanks mom but dad helped so you know. I can see that all work you trained our boy well babe. Yup I say we have and now he is all grown up. Hey Humphrey you didn't even notice when I came huh. Blake bro I missed you so much man. I missed you to how have you been. Good taught Zack how to hunt the first time today. Oh how did that work out good right? Yeah it did we got a caribou see. Nice and I see you are getting a little bit of grey and white hairs huh. What hey what are you trying to say I am getting old. Oh well you know maybe just a little. Hah funny hey I almost forgot this is our son Zack recognize him. Huh no way you gotten way older since I have seen you last time kid what has it been twenty years now. Yeah I am twenty now so yeah I'm all grown up. I can see that you have a lot of your fathers color in you and your mother's height to. Thanks I guess hey mom, dad I going out tonight to the moonlight howl if that is okay. Of course that is okay you go find yourself a mate okay. Okay mom by dad I love you both. We love you to son. Meanwhile hey Humphrey I wonder if Zack found a mate yet. Yeah I don't know but I guess we will know soon huh. Yeah I guess so oh and here comes your boy now. Hey dad Uncle Blake I have a surprise look. Oh now who is this young lady huh. My name is Sara nice to meet you both. Oh nice to meet you to Sara my name is Humphrey Zack's father. And I'm Blake Zack's uncle nice to meet you. It was good meeting you two as well. Hey Sara I will meet you down the hill I just have to talk to my father and uncle for a moment. Okay Zack but don't keep me waiting long okay. Got it I won't so guys what do you think of her. Well that is entirely up to you if you like her then that is all that matters plus your father taught me that one. Wow you did dad. Yeah I did how do you think I got your mother huh just be yourself okay. Okay dad I will. So are you coming Zack come on. Now son you better not keep the lady waiting. Right coming Sara thanks you guys let's go. Okay then can't wait. Meanwhile so do you think he will do good Humphrey? Sure he will with the advice we just gave him he'll do fine. Yeah you are right I think so too. Blake can I ask you something bro. Yeah anything you know that. Do you think I did a good job of raising Zack well? Hah yeah of course you did man you're a great father Humphrey. Thanks man. So what are you boys talking about? Huh Kate nothing much just talking about the future that's all. I see so what do you see in your future right now Humphrey. Well I see me and this one beautiful wolf sitting together. Now what I can't understand is that how did I deserve someone this good to me. Damn I guess I'm just that lucky huh. I don't think luck had anything to do with it Humphrey for me and you it was fate. Yeah you're right Kate it was fate.

The End


End file.
